The Road To Corinth Mystic Style
by razmend
Summary: This is a sequel to SunLunar Ranger and Samantha is a mother, wife and ranger. How will she balance her duties of a Mystic Ranger while protecting the magical creatures with being a RPM ranger and mother? -This is a trial run to see if its a good idea.


**So I am ahead in The SunLuanr ranger story but stuck on The Return any ideas? **

Authors Note: Here are the couples with kids

- the other rangers do have kids but they wont come in until my SPD story

Udonna and Leanbow have another son named Joesoph Daggeron (JD) He was born June 27th 2007. Nikki is also their daughter because at the end of Mystic Force they legally adopted her from the state. She is now 13 and Clare's aprentice.

Xander and Clare have a son named Nathon Leanbow Bly he was born September 13 2008

Daggeron and Sam have a daughter named Madison Udonna Junior (MJ) Born August 16th 2009 then another daughter born a year later (a year after Vengics attacks) her name is Lilliania Rose (Lilly Rose) who was born September 16 2010.

Sam and Daggeron got married in 2007 a few weeks after JD.

Info you must know before reading!

Authors Note: Promise last one! I need to know if this a good idea..If not i will continue to SPD.

On to the story!

I had MJ in my arms running around Rootcore "mom, dad hurry we need to get to Corinth" they came running in with my two-year old brother JD in my dads arms. Nikki was behind them "what about the forest creatures like Phineas whats going to happen to him"? I looked at my little sister "when Clare gets here with Nate she is going to take him, you, JD and, MJ to Corinth City while the rest of us stay here to send half of the forest to the city" she nodded than said "is Rootcore going too"? I nodded "yes because it's where you live" she nodded "kay when is Clare going to get here"? I smiled "knowing her either Nate is causing her to be late or Xander wont stop looking in the mirror" as I said that we heard a noise at the door then see it open "I heard that" Xander said as Clare walked in with their one year old son Nate "its was both" she said making me and Nikki laugh. The rest of the "family" comes in "is everyone ready"? Nick ask everyone Daggeron looks at me and our daughter then takes her from me "we'll see you soon MJ I promise" he gives her a kiss on the cheek then hands her back to me. I take her "be a good girl for cousin Clare okay" MJ just gurgled at me then I handed her to Clare "be safe Clare okay" she nodded as my dad gave JD to Nikki "be good for your cousin and big sister okay JD" my baby brother nodded to our dad then Clare, the babies, and Nikki disappeared in a poof.

We say a teleport spell that sends half of the forest to the city while making sure the forest is still hidden by ordinary people and can't see it. My brother looks at me then everyone else "let's go make sure we got everyone" I nod hoping that Clare and the babies are okay but at the moment the magical creatures are more important. We split up and check the to make sure that everyone got to a safety zone. I go with Daggeron and Nick "let's go make sure Leelee and Phineas are okay first then everyone else" they both nod at me and we head to find them. We find them a few minuets later helping the new Wood Land Village get situated for people to live in and do our ranger duty by helping them get everything ready. An hour later the other rangers show up and start helping and I turn to Daggeron "where do you think Clare is"? He shrugged his shoulders then looked around "maybe she got lost because Corinth doesn't look like a city yet just land" he takes the gloves from my hand "why don't you go and look for her okay we're almost done here anyhow" I grin "are you sure Daggeron" he nodded "I'm worried about them too and between the two of us I'm more helpful here" I nodded and knew he was right "okay but careful" he nodded "you too".

I found them by the gate entry where everyone else was "hey there you guys are" they turned to me "oh hi Sam" Clare said then handed me MJ. I look around "whats going on"? Nikki looks at me "I think people are hoping for loved ones to be okay" I nod as a bus pulls up and a general, or commander comes up to it and I hear him ask the driver "son what do you think you're doing driving a bus"? With MJ in my arms I walk over to him "whats it look like he's doing sir" he turns to me as I smile "he's driving it" the man in the bus smiled and in a Scottish accent "thanks mam" I smiled at him "get those people to safety" he nodded as the general looked at me "who are you"? I looked down at the MJ in my arms almost asleep even with the craziness going on "Samantha" the Colonel nodded "I didn't see you come in" I smiled at him "with all the people coming to Corinth you would remember me how"? Before he could answer me Clare came over "Sam were going to take the babies back to.." she stopped seeing the Colonel "the others" I nod as she continues "do you want me to take MJ with me"? I shook my head no "shes almost asleep anyhow moving her will make her up" Clare nodded "be careful" but I heard the underlining thought she wanted me to be very careful because I might not be able to fight with MJ in my arms. I nod at her and Nikki as they leave and turn back to the Colonel but before we could continue our conversation solider comes up "sir the bots are coming in"the Colonel nodded "raise the shields" the soldier's eyes went big "but sir your sons are still out there" the Colonel looked at him "any radio contact" the young solider shook his head no "not for an hour" "then raise the shields" was the Colonel reply. I was standing there shocked what if his sons were still alive then I looked down at MJ and knew if she was in danger I would make sure she got to me before she was hurt. I knew now that was one of the reasons I still had her in my arms because if she wasn't that Colonel would have been decked. I looked up after hearing a noise to see a bike and two riders just barely making it before the shield closed all the way. I walked over to them and heard the girl say "see told you we would be okay" he grinned at her as the Colonel came over to them "Eagle 2 report" the young man stopped grinning then turned to the Colonel "sir" saluting "Eagle 1 didn't make it" Colonel looked down then back at Eagle 2 "okay soldier dismissed" the young man stepped forward "but dad" the moment the soldier said "dad" I was so shocked by how the Colonel dismissed him and as the Colonel walked away I walked over to his son and girl "nice timing" she grinned at me "thanks I knew we would be okay" I nodded "my names Samantha and this is my daughter MJ" she smiled when her eyes reached MJ "my names Summer and your baby is cute whats the MJ stand for"? I smiled at her as the young man Summer saved walked over "Madison Udonna Junior" Summer smiled then looked at the boy she saved "we need to check your wounds" he nodded "I can help" I said to her "are you sure with MJ in your arms"? I nod then turn to him "whats your name"? He looked at me "Scott" I nod "you don't know me but someone has to say it Scott" he tilted his head in my direction as we walked "I'm glad your okay if it was MJ or my brother out there I would be freaking out" he nodded. Summer and I looked at his injuries and then I left back to Rootcore

One Year Later

I was with Lilly Rose and MJ in our apartment above the rangers garage when Daggeron walked in "hey how are you"? I gave him a look "how did I get ranged into being a ranger again"? He smiled as he pick up our youngest from her play pin "just lucky I guess" I nodded "yeah but before when we were Mystic Force rangers I only had Nikki to worry about now I have MJ and Lilly Rose to worry about" as I said this the flashing of lights let me know something was up. I get up and go to the intercom "whats up Doc"? The computer voice on the other end answered "there is a bio field coming near the city gates Colonel Truemen want us to investigate" I nod then look at my husband who nods, I hit the button "okay Doc I'll be right down". I kiss Daggeron and the kids then head down.

We morph into action and when we get to the gate to see a car and see grinders around it. We fight them off then go after the monster.

**Author's time (:**

**So? Are we good? Do you want me to continue this story?**

**FYI Sam is the white RPM ranger and can use her Mystic Powers on the grinders just not the attack bots because her powers don't affect them.**


End file.
